Whack to the Future!
by Ted Wakeman
Summary: After Tyler and Cody discover a car buried in a cave, it turns out this certain car has a certain perk...Which results in 2 Tylers, time paradoxes, an alternate version of Alejandro and even a dead castmate in an alterted future!


Beforehand note:

I HAVE HAD THIS IDEA FOREVER! I recently watched Back to the Future Parts I, II and III, and so many idea popped into my head about how I'd execute this! I've finally devised the perfect plot to meet the 2 things together, so here you go...

_**WHACK TO THE FUTURE!**_

**P.S.**

**This story takes place RIGHT BEFORE 'Haute Camp-ture'. Obviously, this means Geoff had just been eliminated at the time...**

**...**

'Your future is what you make of it, so make it a good one...'

- Dr. Emmet Brown 'Back to the Future'

...

Chapter 1

_OCTOBER 23, 2008_

TDI had only been trouble for the wannabe jock Tyler. Since the beginning, all it was was pain, humiliation and under-performancing. Heck, that was what his whole life had been about! He'd never lived up to his Dad's expectations as a sports man, and though he knew people liked him, Tyler knew his Dad wouldn't be the proudest guy on Earth...He'd probably be humiliated too...

This current day for Tyler, however, had something stranger about it than usual.

You see, the usual warm air at Playa Des Losers was not present today. Instead, the brisk, biting air basically took away any of the usual enjoyment. In fact, rain had even began slowly sprinkling its way into the location of the where the losers of TDI had been taken to.

Inside sat Tyler, who had been juggling the thoughts of what his Dad in general had thought of him. As well as everyone else, Tyler had no contact with his parents since the show started, and the thought of what his Dad was going to say...Er...DO was completely and absolutely frightening...

Cody, one of the nicer guys of the show, spotted Tyler sitting on the couch with the downed look he'd kept for the past hour or so.

"Okay, what's up?" Cody asked as he walked over to Tyler. Tyler sighed loudly and then started explaining the situation.

"Well, you know how I was voted off real early and stuff?" Tyler asked.

"Uh...Yeah. Weren't you like the fifth out or something?" Cody responded, but then realized how his remark sounded.

"Well, my dad probably isn't ganna be too happy about it...He'll probably be even more mad, seeing that I was voted off cause of a stinkin' chicken..." Tyler groaned. Cody was now stuck in bad spot. He wasn't exactly great with personal problems, especially involving another kid's dad and the kid himself, but Cody gave whatever he had to say.

"Well...People get voted off Reality shows all the time! Your Dad will definetly understand that Reality shows aren't easy to stay on..." Cody answered with uneasiness in his voice.

"Also, why not look at the positives? I mean, you got Lindsay. It takes a true guy to get a girl like that! Heck, you've got a photo of you and her in your pocket! It isn't always hip to be square, if you know what I mean..." Cody added.

"You know, you're right...Maybe I'm better off not worrying about it..." Tyler realized. Tyler slowly got up and headed for the front door to the resort building.

"Where the heck are you going?" Cody asked from the couch.

"Outside, where else?" Tyler responded.

"Shouldn't you at least bring a jacket or something? Going out in the rain without a jacket can get ya sick...Even KILL you..." Cody responded.

"Pff, I'll only be out there for five minutes! You're acting like I'll be gone for years..." Tyler answered.

Tyler was about to open the door, when Noah suddenly busted through the door and onto the floor.

"Woah! Is that you Noah?" Tyler asked.

"No, it's some other person who looks and dresses EXACTLY like Noah..." Noah groaned as he got up and walked off.

"Wonder if he was ever a NICE guy before he came to the show?" Tyler asked out loud.

Tyler walked outside, and immeadetly felt the large rain drops pelting his head.

"Man, since when does it rain out here?" Tyler asked himself.

All of the sudden, a huge bang sounded from behind Tyler, and then a loud crash filled the area.

Tyler, who thought this was thunder, spun around to see a collection of dust and debris blowing across the ground from behind him about 60 feet away.

"Woah. What was that?" Cody asked, who was suddenly standing next to Tyler.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Tyler suggested. The two slowly made their way over, and out of the dust, a small cave came into view.

As the two teenagers snuck inside, the cause of the crash came into view...

From what it looked like, it seemed to be a car. Though Cody and Tyler couldn't exactly see what it was, as it was covered in a thick layer of dust, the car looked to have a huge rear engine, and had strange rocket-looking devices on the back.

"What is it?" Tyler asked. Cody observed it closely, and then came to a quick conclusion.

"I know it's a car, and from the look of the front, it looks like one of those old DeLoreans..." Cody concluded. Tyler looked at Cody with some confusion in his face.

"What's a DeLorean? Some kind of old car?" Tyler asked.

"Car, yes. Old, it's actually relatively recent for it's time. I even think my old Uncle Frank had one a few years ago..." Cody responded.

"Who'd put a car in a cave out here?" Tyler asked.

"Whe do you stop asking questions?" Cody responded with a sarcastic grin.

"Let's look inside..." Tyler suggested as he walked to the driver's door and pulled the door handle, when the door suddenly open, but instead of going out, the door opened UP, knocking Tyler onto the ground.

"Yep, that's definetly a DeLorean!" Cody laughed. As he was getting up from the ground, Tyler noticed a small piece of paper on the dashboard of the DeLorean.

"Yo Cody, read that note in the dashboard..." Tyler said with confusion in his voice. Not only was this whole '80's car in a cave' thing strange, but now that there was a note sitting there, Tyler knew there had to be some catch to this all, especially considering the car seemed to have come out of nowhere...

Cody picked up the note from the inside dashboard and unfolded it, and began reading the old and wrinkled-looking note. Before he read it, however, he noticed a bunch of different wires and buttons spiraling across the cockpit of the car. There was a strange display that read the date, and some other random past and future dates. Of course, Cody was somewhat confused by this whole display and such. Also, there was a large, wired, lit device that read 'Flux Capicator' inside a glass display.

"Dear TJ...Who's TJ?" Cody asked.

"Well...My intials are T and J..." Tyler offered. Cody felt a shiver go through his spine. This was becoming real eerie that Tyler may be related to whoever had put this DeLorean here.

"To continue...'If you are reading this note, you have likely found the DeLorean in the cave near Playa Des Losers. After careful consideration and years of thinking, I have decided the only way to end any risks of causing any more of Timeline changes is to destroy the DeLorean and never, I repeat, NEVER drive it again. For future references, if you plan on destroying the DeLorean using force, remember not to drive at 88 miles per hour...'. Sounds like real heavy stuff." Cody read.

"Well whoever buried it here, maybe we should just do 'em a favor and drive it into the water." Tyler suggested.

"Dude, this is like a collector's item! I anything, let's convince whoever wins this show to use some of the hundred thousand dollars to transport this thing to one of our houses and we can sell this thing for millions!" Cody exclaimed. Tyler thought about this for a few moments, and then smiled.

"Ya know, that actually sounds smart. Let's test drive it and see how good the engine runs!" Tyler said with a smile.

...

"You sure you don't want to ride along?" Tyler asked from the open door of the DeLorean as he drove up slowly next to Cody.

"No thanks. I need to listen to the engine from out here, but in case anything goes wrong, radio me." Cody replied as he tossed a walkie-talkie to Tyler, which hit him square in the head.

"Here's the thing...I just got my learner's permit..." Tyler slowly said with a nervous smile.

"Then you're not even supposed to be driving!" Cody said lowly, trying not to speak too loud.

"Doesn't matter, it'll only take about 5 minutes to see its max speed!" Tyler exclaimed.

"But...Didn't that note say NOT to drive at a max speed of 88 miles per hour?" Cody asked.

"So? It's not like we're breaking a law if we do!" Tyler laughed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Cody groaned. "Well, just drive at top speed down to the edge of the beach down there."

Tyler closed the door, and then began tapping on the gas pedal, slowly accelerating down to the beach, slowly gaining speed. From _45 to 50, then 60...70...75_...

"How's the inside holding up?" Cody asked from over the radio.

"Holding up fine! How's the engine running?" Tyler yelled over the radio.

"Sounds great. Just be sure not to drive it into the water, dude!" Cody exclaimed.

Inside the DeLorean, Tyler noticed the time display that Cody saw earlier, and noticed a display that read 'Arrival Date', which read the date June 5th, 2008.

"Uh, Cody. What's that thing that says 'Arrival Date'?" Tyler asked nervously.

"I can't hear ya Tyler, there's too much static!" Cody yelled on the radio.

All of the sudden, the DeLorean lit up into a blue-neon color and sparks began firing out from the front of the car.

"Uh...Tyler?" Cody squeaked as he watched the car burst into the blue-neon color and the sparks firing out.

"Dude, I think this was a bad idea!" Tyler yelled from over the radio, before the DeLorean suddenly disappeared before Cody's eyes, leaving a trail of fire in the sand behind it.

"Uh...Tyler?" Cody slowly squeaked into the radio. There was no response, just complete static.

"Great Scott...Why did I just say that?" Cody asked himself.

...

A/N:

As all my Chapter 1's go, it's your decision if you want me to continue you. I'd love to continue it, but honestly, I'll only continue if I get support to continue it. If not...Then I assume you just don't like it...

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**


End file.
